fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dantaiga Hodue
Dantaiga Hodue '''(だぬたいが ほづえ Danutaiga Hodue) is a Wandering Mage, he knows little about the world, but alot about magic, yet he's a Hodue family member, and is considered the most major Hodue family member, because of the pranks he managed to pull. Appearance Dantaiga is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, Yellow eyes, and a bit spiky blonde hair. Dantaiga has a big scar on his back, being covered by his shirt. He has a very big charming smile, that makes some girls faint. Dantaiga’s main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold and brown trimmed, white shirt extended by a little opened up skirt, often left closed, white jeans that are elastic, a thick brown wristband on his left wrist. He also wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back. He never goes out without his cloak that represents him, as a Hodue. Dantaiga's casual outfit is different, its a white t-shirt, with white shorts, he has a mini backpack on his casual outfit, he puts his cape in it, and other things, depending on the week day. Daitaiga yet has a birthday outfit that he wears on his birthday. The top is made from white silk and emeralds. It looks like a sleeveless waistcoat, it only has no zipper. The pants are armor made from white silk, yet there is iron hidden in it, the pants are ornamented with emeralds, rubies and sapphires, Dantaiga got it from a guild master he fought as a gift. And the final, shoes, they are made from emerald and are covered by white silk, some spots are cut, so emerald can be seen. As a teen, Dantaiga wore a dark blue opened up jacket that had no pockets, and he wore black jeans that boosted his Wood Magic. And he wore a sword of his family on his back. Personality Dantaiga is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other rivals, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Dantaiga has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a fast "knock the target over" approach. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Dantaiga rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies. Dantaiga continuously tries to prove his strength to others. He even challanged a few of strongest guild masters, and was beaten every time he fought one. Due to his reckless nature, Dantaiga's fights usually ends with widespread destruction, mostly four kilometers from his attack range. Dantaiga's everyday fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Sometimes after a fight, Dantaiga starts trash talking, reason to that is unknown. He trash talks mostly to stronger opponents than him, especially his father and grandfather. History Synopsis Main Character Side Character Supporting Character Antagonist Relationships Dantaiga Vaneth Ryol Kunotte Equipment '''Cloak of Hodue: Hodue Katana: Sword of Hodue'' (Former): 'Tsuriakari Katana (Former): '''Magic Stealing Cards ''(Former): Dantaiga used to use this when he was a bit younger, it allowed him steal magic from other people he touched. (The card's use the magic powers of those whom magic are usen on Magic Stealing Cards. He has to rip the card.) Given away to Jos. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Immense Magic Power': Master Sensor: Dantaiga is able to sense any life form atleast 50 kilometers away from him. Master Acrobatic Skills: Enhanced Reflexes: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Enhanced Speed: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Dantaiga is durable enough to withstand Abyss Break and Altairis at the same time. Master Swordmanship Specialist: Dantaiga's Swordmanship is one of the highest caliber, because he was and is able to surpass all of his Tsuriakari Ryu master that taught him (Excluding the 1st and 7th masters.) Magical Abilities Lightning Magic *'Lightning Body': Dantaiga can transform his body into electricity, he turns himself into a lightning bolt. *''Tsuriakari Ryu'', Lightning Waves: Dantaiga is able to trigger lightning at any fighting occasions automaticly. *'Geor Typhoon of Lightning': *'Cracking Thunderbolt': *'Clapping Roar': *'Teshub': Wood Magic *'Wood Prison': Dantaiga puts his left hand on ground and raises his right hand and then makes a forest around his opponent(s) and the forest shoots wood shards at the opponent(s), then the forest tree's bursts into the opponent(s) and forms into a cage around them. *'Wood Crackage': *'Lumberjack': Dantaiga's body fuses with wood, and Dantaiga's magic gets fused with wood too. (The magic gets Enhanced. And the wood cannot be burned because it fuses with Blue Flare and Lightning Magic. And the body becomes normal after magic cancelation.) After fusing Dantaiga's sight and hearing area terraforms into wood. (Area becomes normal after cancelation.) Blue Flare *'Blue Cloak': *'Fire Rings': *'Fire Runthrough': Sword Magic *'Instant Light: '''He moves with incredible speed slicing several opponent or inflicting several wounds to one opponent with a sword in a blink of eye. *'Burureioj': Dantaiga sheathes his sword and the sword starts glowing and it flies into Dantaiga's opponent and follows him. (Comes back after hit. The speed is 95 KM/h.) *'Khojerio': Dantaiga shouts out. "Arise Sword of Heavens." And Dantaiga's sword absorbs Dantaiga's magic power and becomes light like feather, swift like air and strong like a demon. *'Latiolku': *'Leroit': *'Exupurio': *'Lasuriat': *'Kan': One of Kan-Zan-Kin formation attacks that Dantaiga created, the move is used to take out opponent(s) fast and swiftly from every side. *'Zan': One of Kan-Zan-Kin formation attacks that Dantaiga created, this move boosts Dantaiga's sword's attack speed. *'Kin': One of Kan-Zan-Kin formation attacks that Dantaiga created, this move classifies as one of the weakest move, because it does nothing dangerous or boosts anything. Kin makes it's user to suffer a bit to make his sword glow. Though the move is classified as one of weakest, the other effects of it are yet not revealed. *'Kan-Zan-Kin': Dantaiga combine's Kan, Zan and Kin and then he is able to attack faster than lightning. *Tsuriakari Ryu ''Ultimate Technique, Butterfly King: Dantaiga's only known Tsuriakari Ryu sword Technique taught by the 1st master of Tsuriakari Ryu. (Rip off from "Tsuriakari Ryu Ultimate Technique, Butterfly Queen".) Despite this is the strongest Tsuriakari Ryu technique ever made (Cannot even be usen by any master's from 2nd to 7th of Tsuriakari Ryu because it's too hard for them.), Dantaiga is able to use it without taking a sweat. Rapture Magic: A Magic which allows Dantaiga to swell the Magic in a person's body and make it explode. He can use this repeatedly until there is no more Magic power remaining within that person. Quotes Trivia Category:Wandering Mage Category:Mage